video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
An Unexpected Visitor
An Unexpected Visitor '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After following a mysterious voice, Ezio Auditore met with his old friend Leonardo da Vinci. Leonardo explained about his involvement with the Borgia, and upon hearing of Ezio's loss of the Codex weapons, offered to replace them if the cost of the materials was covered. Dialogue Ezio heard an unknown voice calling to him. * '''Voice: Pst. Ezio! Over here. Ezio! Come here. * Ezio: Chi è lá? (Who is there?) Ezio searched for the mysterious voice, and approached an anachronistically placed cardboard box, when Leonardo appeared behind him. * Leonardo: Ezio! * Ezio: Leonardo! * Leonardo: I knew you were behind the break-in at Sant'Angelo! It is good to see you, friend. * Ezio: Come here. The two embraced. * Leonardo: Forgive me. The Borgia have commandeered my services. Actually, they would have killed me had I refused. * Ezio: What do they want? * Leonardo: War machines. I have constructed weapons for all the Borgia guards and other terrible monstrosities besides. They are very well designed, Ezio. Here. The names of the Templars overseeing their construction. Cesare intends to supply his army with my creations. You must dismantle them. * Ezio: Grazie (Thank you). I will take care of the plans and the machines. * Leonardo: There is far graver news, I am afraid. They have the Apple. * Ezio: Yes, I know. I gave the Apple to Mario. * Leonardo: I am sorry, Ezio. Cesare left it in my hands to study, to make it work. Then Rodrigo took it from me, I know not where. * Ezio: I will recover it in time. Leonardo, I have lost all the Codex inventions you once fashioned for me. * Leonardo: Hmm. Remaking them will be easy, I never forget a design. But you must compensate me for the raw material. * Ezio: Really? They are not paying you at il Vaticano (the Vatican)? * Leonardo: Very... very little. If we are to do this, we must appear to not meet at all. Leonardo drew a sketch on a nearby bench. * Ezio: A hand pointing? * Leonardo: It's pointing to where you should sit. So, sit! * Ezio: Yes, maestro. Ezio sat and Leonardo followed. After this, Ezio chose one of the Codex weapons to be created by Leonardo and compensated him for the materials. * Leonardo: Wait here. I will be back soon. I must return to my workshop. Some time passed, before Leonardo returned with the invention. Outcome Ezio could meet with Leonardo in different locations around Rome and re-obtain the Codex weapons through purchasing them. Once Ezio had destroyed all of the war machines, Leonardo would also create a parachute for him, which Ezio could then purchase and resupply from any tailor. Trivia * Just before Leonardo appeared, Ezio approached a cardboard box. This was a reference to the Metal Gear ''series, in which the main character, Solid Snake, hid from enemy guards in a cardboard box. * If the camera was manipulated to show Ezio's face when the voice was calling to him, it could be seen that Ezio was saying Leonardo's line. * Even if Ezio doesn't purchase anything from Leonardo, the Double Blade still shows up in the Weapons section of the inventory menu for the rest of the game. References * ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood